Wp/ine/List of articles we need to have
List of needed articles There is an official list of articles every Wikipedia should have, here is the essence of it. We must change their names and "Proto-Indo-European-ise" them, using simultaneous meaning-sounding coincidence rule between their linguistic components and PIE roots from: *Indogermanisches etymologisches Wörterbuch *Indogermanisches Wörterbuch *WikiLing searchable database and next place their names after link to them such as 'Wp/ine/Name' as unexisting article and let's don't forget to put the 'Wp/ine/' before!. The names and surnames cannot be changed to non-cognates. Any cognate-breaking changes will be rejected. We should also make only one PIE name for the same name owner, always directly from name owner's language, e.g. 'Ludwig van Beethoven' is used directly for reconstruction, see: List of Proto-Indo-European names. Anatomy *Anatomy: Anōtemi̯om *Cell: K̑elos *Gene: G̑énos *Tongue: Dn̥g̑ʰᵘ̯as Architecture and civil ingeneering *Architecture: Arkutektorom *House: Dō̆m Artists and architects *Leonardo da Vinci: Labʰokartos U̯eiki̯os *Michelangelo: Mekᵘ̯oaloag̑olos *Pablo Picasso: Pəulos Peikteusos *Rembrandt van Rijn: Rēdʰobʰrenutos Rei̯əmos *Vincent van Gogh: U̯eiknos Gᵘ̯eidʰos Arts and recreations *Art: Artom *Culture: Kᵘ̯elotorom Authors, playwrights and poets *Dante Alighieri: Dreu̯ən̥tos Alog̑ʰēuros *Homeros: G̑ʰđomeros *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: Eiu̯enos U̯l̥kᵘ̯og̑ʰengʰos G̑ʰū̆tos *Lev Tolstoj: Labʰos Təustos *Miguel de Cervantes: Mekᵘ̯oalos Seru̯on̥tos *Victor Hugo: U̯eiktoros Keuk̑os *William Shakespeare: U̯elk̑elmos Skekosperos Biological processes *Creation: K̑erəti̯om *Evolution: Eg̑ʰsu̯eləti̯om *Metabolism: Metagᵘ̯eləsmenom *Photosynthesis: Bʰeū̆dʰeusemdʰēti̯om *Reproduction: U̯redprōdeukti̯om Biology *Biology: Gᵘ̯ei̯leg̑om *Death: Mr̥tóm *Life: Aiu̯os *Mind: Mimoros Bodies of water *Amazon River: Nēmāsoi̯om Petəmom *Atlantic Ocean: Nēteləi̯om Əkᵘ̯ānom *Indian Ocean: Sendʰroi̯om Əkᵘ̯ānom *Nile River: Nembʰloi̯om Petəmom *Pacific Ocean: Pā̆g̑dʰēi̯om Əkᵘ̯ānom Business and economics *Economics: U̯eik̑onemi̯om *Money: Menətām Chemistry *Chemical element: G̑ʰđemi̯oskom Selomn̥tom *Chemistry: G̑ʰđemi̯om *Molecule: Mōlok̑olom *Periodic table: Perosedoskom telbʰolom *Systematic element name: Somstāmn̥tok̑om selomn̥tom nōmn̥om Cities *Berlin: Bʰrenom *Jerusalem: U̯regsolom *London: Lēun̥tom *Moskva: Madskou̯ām *New York: Neuom Eiu̯orēg̑om *Paris: Bʰeidriom *Peking: Bʰerg̑ʰodʰēmenom *Roma: Rei̯əmom *Sankt Petersburg: Sakrom Perəbʰerg̑ʰom *Tokio: Deienokaputom Communication *Calculator: Gʰalk̑olātorom *Communication: Kommoinikoti̯om *Computer: Kompū̆terom *Information: Enbʰermoti̯om Composers and musicians *Igor Stravinskij: Embʰiu̯eros Teru̯oskos *Johann Sebastian Bach: Eiu̯enos Ti̯egᵘ̯tornos Bʰogos *Ludwig van Beethoven: K̑leuou̯eikos Bʰeidokeupos *Richard Wagner: Rēg̑i̯okartos U̯og̑ʰnoros *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: U̯l̥kᵘ̯og̑ʰengʰos Amadéiu̯os Meurotos Countries *Brazil: Bʰreusolii̯ām *China: Eng̑onoi̯ām *France: Bʰreni̯ām *Germany: Teutoni̯ām *India: Sendʰroi̯ām *Iran: Arionoi̯ām *Italy: U̯etli̯ām *Japan: Deienpeug̑i̯ām *Korea: K̑eustānoi̯ām *Luxemburg: Leudobʰerg̑ʰi̯ām *Paraguay: M̥bʰrogᵘ̯āi̯ām *Russia: Resoi̯ām *Spain: Speg̑i̯ām *United Kingdom: Oinotom Rēg̑i̯om *United States: Oinotes Stādʰes Earth science *Climate: K̑leimātom *Geology: G̑ʰđemoleg̑om *Mineral: Smī̆nārāliom *Weather: Tempostom Explorers and travelers *Cristoforo Colombo: Gʰrēitobʰeros Kₑləu̯obʰos *Fernando de Magallanes: Perənantos Mak̑olānos *Jurij Gagarin: G̑ʰđemou̯erg̑os Gʰabʰolornos *Wernher von Braun: U̯erəkoros Bʰrounos Family and relationships *Child: Putlos *Family: Dʰēmiliom *Marriage: Meri̯ok̑om Film, radio and television *Film: Pelnom *Radio: R̥diom *Television: Kᵘ̯elou̯eidi̯om Food/Drinks *Bread: Bʰarēdām *Cheese: Surom *Food: Ēdām *Milk: Su̯eidom *Water: Akᵘ̯ām Geography *Africa: Ereskām *Antarctica: Antir̥k̑toskām *Australia: Ā̆usōlii̯ām *City: Pelom *Continent: Komtn̥tom *Eurasia: U̯erokᵘ̯esū̆di̯ām *Geography: G̑ʰđemogʰrebʰi̯om *North America: Neri̯ām Aməreg̑ām *Ocean: Əkᵘ̯ānom *River: Petəmom *Sea: Mō̆riom *South America: Sā́u̯eli̯ām Aməreg̑ām Health and medicine *Cancer: Karkarom *Disease: Disansiom *Health: Kailom *Immunodeficiency: Neimeiniodedʰēk̑on̥ti̯om *Malaria: Mēloau̯ēriom *Medicine: Mēdok̑onom *Virus: U̯eis History *Cold War: K̑elnom Kori̯om *French Revolution: Bʰreniskom U̯ertou̯eləti̯om *German Empire: Teutoniskom Rēg̑i̯om *History: U̯idtoriom *Industrial Revolution: Endosterəlom U̯ertou̯eləti̯om *Russian Revolution: Resoiskom U̯ertou̯eləti̯om *United Kingdom: Oinotom Rēg̑i̯om *World War 1: Meudnom Kori̯om 1 *World War 2: Meudnom Kori̯om 2 International organizations *European Union: U̯erokᵘ̯esnom Oinoi̯om *Indian Union: Sendʰronom Oinoi̯om *International Red Cross Movement: Enterg̑nōti̯oni̯om Roudʰom Kreukom Meu̯əmn̥tom *United Nations: Oinotes G̑nōti̯es Inventors, scientists and mathematicians *Alan Turing: Elenos Di̯éurini̯os *Albert Einstein: Attabʰerəg̑os Oinostāinos *Archimedes: Erk̑eimedos *Charles Darwin: G̑erlos Dʰegᵘ̯ʰou̯enos *David Hilbert: Dāuti̯os Keləbʰerəg̑tos *Erwin Schrödinger: Korou̯enos Skerətini̯oros *Eukleides: Euk̑leutos *Galileo Galilei: Kᵘ̯elolos Kᵘ̯eloloi̯os *Gerhard Köbler: Gᵘ̯erukartos Gəubʰoloros *Henry Ford: Ktoimorēg̑i̯os Portus *Isaac Newton: Eisu̯ardok̑os Neuodʰu̯enos *James Watt: Eiag̑bʰos U̯aldʰos *Johann Gutenberg: Eiu̯enos Gʰedʰobʰerg̑ʰos *Julius Pokorny: Di̯éulios Pō̆kaurnos *Louis Pasteur: K̑leuou̯eikos Pāstoros *Marie Curie: Mag̑ʰrii̯āmā Komou̯ī̆rā *Max Planck: Meg̑ʰos Plākos *Mikołaj Kopernik: Nīkoleudʰos Kō̆pernik̑os *Nikola Tesla: Nīkoleudʰos Tu̯ē̆islos *Pythagoras: Dʰeubogeros *Thomas Edison: Du̯ōmās Audʰīsūnús Language and literature *Greek alphabet: Skerībʰom Garəg̑iskom *Language: Dn̥g̑ʰᵘ̯am *Literature: Leitorom *Poetry: Kᵘ̯eiu̯om *Proto-Indo-European: Pr̥mo·Sendʰro·U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om *Translation: Terəteləti̯om *Word: U̯erdʰom *Writing system: Skerībʰotom somstām Law *Justice: I̯euniom *Law: Legʰi̯om Mathematics *Arithmetic: Arī̆tmātik̑om *Geometry: G̑ʰđemometriom *Mathematics: Mendʰomātik̑om *Number: Nemērom Metrology *Geometric units: G̑ʰđemometrik̑es oines *Measurement: Metromn̥tom *Metric units: Metrik̑es oines Mountains and deserts *Alps: Albʰes *Himalaias: G̑ʰimoleies *Sahara: Serom Music *Music: Mū̆su̯ekom *Opera: Operom Organisms *Amphibian: Ambʰigᵘ̯i̯ōs *Animal: Anəmālos *Bacterium: Bakteros *Bird: Au̯eios *Fish: Peiskos *Fungus: Su̯ombʰos *Human: G̑ʰₒmonos *Insect: Ensē̆ktos *Mammal: Mammālos *Organism: U̯erg̑onomos *Plant: Plā̆tos *Reptile: Rēptu̯oluos Philosophers and social scientists *Aristoteles: Arī̆stokᵘ̯elos *Buddha: Bʰeudʰos *Friedrich Engels: Prītoreg̑os Ag̑olos *Friedrich Nietzsche: Prītoreg̑os Nēikoleudʰos *Immanuel Kant: Enmeinoalos Kantʰos *John Locke: Eiu̯enos Leugos *Karl Marx: G̑erlos Mag̑ʰu̯eros *Kongfuzi (Confucius): G̑enbʰeusoi̯os *Laozi (Laocius): Leudʰosoi̯os *Platon: Plā̆tonos *René Descartes: U̯reig̑n̥tós G̑ʰertos *Sigmund Freud: Seg̑ʰoməntos Preutos *Sokrates: Solokartos *Voltaire: U̯eltoros Philosophy *Buddhism: Bʰeudʰokom *Confucianism: G̑enbʰeusoi̯okom *Knowledge: G̑n̥tisi̯om *Philosophy: Bʰilosapi̯om Physics *Atom: Nē̆tem *Color: Gʰrəumom *Electromagnetism: Alanktromag̑ʰnoiskom *Energy: Enu̯erg̑i̯ām *Force: Dʰerəm *Light: Leuk̑om *Mass: Mag̑som *Matterstate: Mātéri̯ostātom *Metal: Moltolom *Physics: Bʰeuiskom *Quark: Teukom *Relativity: U̯ertobʰerətūtiom *Sound: Su̯enom *Space: Spenti̯om *Time: Tempom *Velocity: U̯eg̑ʰkᵘ̯elok̑oti̯om Political leaders *Adolf Hitler: Attau̯l̥kᵘ̯os Keudʰloros *Alexandros Megas: Alekaneros Meg̑ʰos *Augustus: Au̯egtos *Benito Mussolini: Deunotos Mezgolonos *Genghis Khan: Gʰendos Kēuk̑onos *George Washington: G̑ʰđemou̯erg̑os Au̯ēdskonodʰeunos *Kourosh·e·Bozorg: K̑ūros U̯olgos *Napoleon Bonaparte: Nebʰelānos Dounoperətos *Otto von Bismarck: Audʰos Epispek̑omereg̑os *Qin Shi Huang: K̑u̯einos Skē̆uos Gᵘ̯ei̯ən̥tos *Vladimir Lenin: U̯aldʰomeiros Su̯eleinos Politics *Government: Gou̯ərnom *Politics: Rēg̑i̯ok̑om *Polity (state): Rēg̑i̯om Psychology *Behavior: Mōrom *Emotion: Eg̑ʰsmeuti̯om *Psychology: Bʰesoleg̑om *Thought: Mn̥tom Recreation *Game: Leidom *Sport: Leidok̑om *Toy: Leidobʰoriom Religion *Bible: Gʰebʰeli̯om *Catholicism: Km̥tasolokom *Christianism: Gʰrēitokom *God: Déiu̯os **God the Father: Di̯ēuspətēros **God the Son: Di̯ēusdʰəilos **God the Ghost: Di̯ēuspeisos *Jahweh/Jehovah: Eibʰu̯īos *Jehovah's Witnesses: Eibʰu̯īokes U̯idu̯otes *Jehoshua Mashiah: Eibʰu̯īsolos Mezgi̯os *Jesus Christ: Eisolos Gʰrēitos *Judaism: Eibʰu̯īokom *Mythology: Mūdʰoleg̑om *Orthodoxy: Erdʰodek̑i̯om *Protestantism: Prōtristān̥ti̯om *Proto-Indo-European religion: Pr̥mo·Sendʰro·U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om U̯erleg̑i̯om *Religion: U̯erleg̑i̯om *Soul: Gᵘ̯ʰrenos Religious figures and theologians *Abraham: Appareimos *Adam: Eig̑ʰđemos *Anna Katharina Emmerick: Ansnā Gʰedʰrinā Aməreg̑ā *Anna: Ansnā *Eve: Bʰu̯īā *Gabriel: Gᵘ̯rebʰrialos *Joachim: Eii̯ēkmos *Joseph: Eipaˣpos *Mary: Mag̑ʰrii̯āmā *Michael: Mekᵘ̯oalos *Moses: Mū̆iskos *Noah: Nei̯əos *Raphael: Reibʰoalos *Sarah: Sereg̑ā Science *Astronomy: Stē̆ronemi̯om *Big Bang: Meg̑ʰom Eg̑ʰspləuti̯om *Big Crunch: Meg̑ʰom Enpləuti̯om *Earth: G̑ʰđemom *Galaxy: Glaktom *Moon: Mēnōtom *Planet: Plānotom *Quasar: Kᵘ̯oterom *Star: Stē̆rom *Sun: Sā́u̯elom Social issues *Death punishment: Mr̥tóiskom karom *Freedom: Leudʰerom *Human rights: I̯eues g̑ʰₒmoniskes *Slavery: Su̯eroslom Social sciences *Education: Eg̑ʰsdeukti̯om *Society: Sokᵘ̯i̯otom Technology *Agriculture: Agrokᵘ̯elotorom *Technology: Teknoleg̑om Timekeeping *Calendar: Kₑlēntoroi̯om *Century: Sēku̯olom *Day: Diu̯esom *Month: Mēnōtom *Week: U̯eigom *Year: I̯ērom War and military *Military: Kori̯onom *Peace: Kᵘ̯ii̯ētsom *War: Kori̯om category:wp/ine